


Shower Sex

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 64





	Shower Sex

Dom Sakusa

Sub Atsumu

\---------------------------------

Sakusa pushed Atsumu under the shower head as he kissed the blonde setter. Atsumu let out a moan as he felt Sakusa start to play with his ass.

Sakusa turned Atsumu around and started to place light kisses on the setters neck before he started to sucking on it.

Sakusa picked Atsumu up in his arms and thrusted into him once more. Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa's neck as he moaned out the Ace's name once more.

Before Atsumu could step foot into the shower Sakusa slammed Atsumu up against the wall and started sucking on his neck under the shower head.

"Omi.~" Atsumu moaned out as Sakusa bit down on his neck. Sakusa kept moving down Atsumu's body leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks behind before he made his way down Atsumu's chest he latched his mouth onto one of Atsmu's light pink nipples and started sucking on it before he biting down onto his neck. Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's wet hair as he started moaning out the former Ace's name. Sakusa kept toying with Atsumu's nipples until they were both red and sore.

"Omi let me suck you off." Atsumu moaned as he got on his knees and took Sakusa's hard shaft into his hands before Sakusa slapped them away.

"No hands." the raven haired male said as he glared down at Atsumu. Atsumu nodded as he started licking Sakusa's tip.

"Answer someone when they're talking to you Brat." Sakusa growled as he pulled on Atsumu's hair.

"Sorry Daddy." Atsumu said. Sakusa grinned as he pushed Atsumu's mouth onto his cock. Atsumu let out a moan as Sakusa started to roughly face fucking him.

"Omi.~" Atsumu moaned sending vibrations through Sakusa's dick. Sakusa looked down at Atsumu and thrusted into his mouth once more before pulling the setter off and cumming on his face.

Sakusa let out a deep groan as he let go of Atsumu's hair. Atsumu rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"Turn around Tsumu." Sakusa said. Atsumu quickly turned around and propped himself up onto the wall. Sakusa looked around the shower for shampoo bottle and popped it open once he found it squirting the liquid substance onto his fingers. He quickly propped up Atsumu's waist to his liking and pushed a finger inside of Atsumu's hole greedily which quickly sucked in the finger causing Sakusa to let out a groan before he added in another. Sakusa moved his fingers around Atsumu's tight hole for a while before he added in the last finger.

After a few minutes Sakusa removed his fingers from Atsum's hole and lined himself up with the setter before thrusting inside of him. As Atsumu adjusted to Sakusa's length Sakusa wrapped his hands around Atsumu's waist and leaned in to bite down on the setter's shoulder. Before placing hickey's on the back of Atsumu's neck. And by the time Sakusa was done painting up Atsumu with Hickey's Atsumu had adjusted and was begging for Sakusa to start moving.

Sakusa started to thrust inside Atsmu's tight hole as he whispered stuff into his setter's ear. Atsumu arched his back as Sakusa thrusted into him once more and moaned into the wall. Sakusa thrusted into Atsumu a few more times before switching the position and taking Atsumu into his arms. Atsumu wrapped his arms and legs around Sakusa's neck and shoulders as the former ace started to thrust into him again but going at a even faster pace. So fast that Atsumu started bouncing in Sakusa's shoulders as he moaned out Sakusa's name over and over again.

"Omi I'm gonna come~." Atsumu moaned as he leaned his head back.

"Cum for me Tsumu.~" Sakusa said as he thrusted into Atsumu once more. Atsumu came soon after cumming all over his and Sakusa's chests. Sakusa thrusted into Atsumu a couple more times before he came inside Atsumu. 

After a few minutes Sakusa removed Atsumu from his arms and cleaned the two of them up.


End file.
